bloody pleasures
by alucardserasfangirl
Summary: seras is suffering from depression about drinking blood; how can he rmate alucard help? rated M for major lemons!


Seras Victoria sat in her room, eying up the blood packet in her hand; even after 30 years – she still couldn't fully get over her squeamish behaviour towards the coppery liquid she and her master called 'food'.

"This is ridiculous" she growled crushing the pack gently in her hand "you'd think by now I would've gotten over my childish fear of blood. Seras sighed and laid her head down on her pine table. She thought of when her master first turned her. He at first thought her to be weak, but since his return; she had proven herself fully to him enough to become his no-life queen. But she just couldn't fully enjoy blood. She still thought of the blood…..that had once been the life source of a person; and she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for drinking away that life source.

However in her heart of hearts, she honestly was grateful for each meal...when she actually got around to drinking the crimson liquid.

Little did the young nosferatu know; there was a rather large black bat in her room – watching her with glowing red eyes. He stared intently at the vampires as she mused about her turning those 30 years ago – a saddened look on his fluffy face.

"If master knew that I was still squeamish, he'd ditch me in a heartbeat…I've got to start drinking more"

She thought for a moment. "maybe if I mix a bit of sugar in" she thought "I've always had a sweet tooth as a child, heh maybe I could drizzle it over ice cream or something" she giggled "and maybe I could drizzle sour blood mixed with salt over fries like ketchup!" seras suddenly burst into quiet laughter. But then realised how childish she was being. "aww who the hell am I kidding, I'm not worthy to be his no life queen, master why did you ever turn me in the first place!"

At that the bat flew down in front of seras _"because I'm in love with you my police girl"_

"Master?" the bat suddenly manifested and a puff of darkness surrounded the creature until alucard sat in his place at the edge of the table. Seras's eyes widened.

"Master h-how much of that did you hear" she gasped remembering her rant

Alucard sighed "all of it seras" slowly he reached out and gently stroked her cheek "seras, why didn't you tell me that you were still having trouble with blood?" he said firmly

"Because I was afraid to; afraid that you would leave me because I'm still weak and squeamish"

Alucard shook his head "never" he smirked "I would never leave you my no life queen. What happened all those years ago is far behind us." He smiled

"But how do I enjoy blood?" Can't I mix it with human foods?" she said hopefully though deep down she knew what the answer was.

Suddenly alucard's mood darkened. With a feral grin he grabbed seras from her chair and phased them to hid lair. He sat her down in his throne and leaned over to her ear "I know a way we can solve your problem my dear little seras" he whispered lustfully. She shivered as his hot breath hit her ear "h-how master?" she moaned. The feeling of her master in a dominant position over her scared her-but at the same time excited the draculina. She swooned against him. As he licked the rim of her ear.

"Instead of telling you" alucard breathed hungrily "let me show you"

Alucard bent down and began licking seras's bite marks. She moaned quietly in pleasure as her mate nipped at her pale flesh before suddenly biting down. Seras screamed in delight as her master fed from her.

"_Seras does this feel good?" _

"YES!" she screamed "OH GOD YES!"

Slowly, he let go of her neck getting a mewl of protest from seras. "Why did you stop?" she almost whined

Alucard grinned and loosened his cravat "because it's your turn my dear don't you want to feed from me as I moan in ecstasy- as you make me hard"

Seras suddenly felt herself becoming wet at the thought of her master groaning in pleasure as she feasted upon his rich essence. Without warning she pounces on him. Pushing him to the stone floor as she sank her fangs into his throat. Alucard roared at the sensation. And grabbed a fist full of her blonde hair.

"Oh god...seras" he moaned. He could feel is member tightening at the feel of her suckling at his blood. Before seras knew what was happening; alucard began stroking her through her panties.

She let out a muffled moan against his throat which increased the pressure on him twofold.

"Seras" he groaned "are you enjoying this my mate?"

She rocked her hips against his _"yes my master, but I would enjoy it more if you were inside of me" _she thought lustfully. Gathering up as much breaths as he could, alucard laughed hard; becoming even more aroused. "As you wish!"

He tried to reach down and undo his pants; but seras had already beaten him to it; ripped the annoying cloth off him like a wax strip from skin. His penis flew out.

Without removing herself from alucard's neck, seras began stroking him sensually, purring when she felt him jerk into her hand.

Alucard suddenly reached up and ripped seras's top off freeing her large breasts. He sank his fangs into her nipple and began to drink from her making her scream against him.

They both moan in unison as they drank from each other. Lifting herself up slightly, seras slipped alucard's member into herself making her cry out in pain and pleasure as it ripped through her maiden barrier.

"_Yeeees seras!" _alucard roared in her mind. They made love as they fed from each other until neither of them could hold on and they released each other and cried out to the night. Seras slumped on top of alucard, breathing heavily as the waves of ecstasy left her body. Alucard grinned and stroked seras's hair. "So seras" he sighed still pleasure drunk "did you enjoy your supper" seras smiled just starting to fall asleep "yes my master very _very _much." She yawned.

As alucard phased him and seras to his coffin; she smiled, happy that she now found a fun way to enjoy her blood.


End file.
